


living dangerously, baby

by beebomademedoit



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebomademedoit/pseuds/beebomademedoit
Summary: Ava and Sara escape 2020 for a trip to better times, only things go horribly awry when the jump ship breaks down in the temporal zone, miles from the time ship.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	living dangerously, baby

**Author's Note:**

> I miss these babies

“Let’s get out of here.” Ava proposes.

“What?” Sara smirks, leaning over in bed to face Ava. Ava crawls towards her girlfriend, legs straddling the smaller girl's body. Sara looks up at Ava as her long blond hair drapes down one side of her shoulder, her t-shirt hanging loose revealing a hint of cleavage. Sara’s eyes linger there, suddenly so eager for more. 

“2020 is a dumpster fire--” 

“That we caused!” Sara interrupts before Ava presses her finger to Sara’s lips, shushing her.

“That we  _ might _ have caused.” She laughs, then grows serious. “You’ve been staring at the ceiling for, like, two hours straight, babe. We could use some fun.  _ Alone _ .”

“Ava Sharpe, are you suggesting we time travel for fun?”

“Yes, I just might be.”

Ava leans into Sara’s ear, whispers, 

“Consider it a mandatory mental health day.”

And even though that was the most Ava Sharpe thing to say, so logical and by-the-books, the low purr of her voice made Sara sink into the bed further, holding her breath at Ava nipped at her ear teasingly. 

“Yeah, okay.” Sara gives in. “Let’s get out of here.”

She nearly knocks Ava off the bed as she slides herself off to gather up a bag of clothes for their spontaneous trip. T-shirt, pajama pants, a mismatched pair of socks - she hardly bothered to look at what she was grabbing; the only thing on her mind was getting out of here as fast as she could so she and Ava could be alone together for what feels like the first time in ages. And not the kind of alone they’d grown accustomed to, sheltering in place as the world blew up around them. No, they’d find a nice beach somewhere with fancy cocktails they could get day-drunk off of. Or they’d wander down Paris streets at night eating gelato and pretending to have French accents. Maybe even attend a wild night club where they could be among other people happy, light, and free, oblivious of the dangers awaiting in 2020. They’d be alone, finally ready to have some much needed fun after a wild year of saving the fate of the world. 

“Someone’s eager.” Ava teases as she watches Sara scramble to pack. Sara whips around to face her, her straight hair falling across her face as she does so.

“I do as my girl pleases.” She teases back, then grabs hold of Ava’s hand and leads her out the door, calling up to Gideon on her way down the hall.

“Gideon, you know what to do!”

“Preparing the Jump Ship as we speak, Captain. Where shall I set the coordinates?” 

Sara squeezes Ava’s hand, turns to her. “Aves?”

“Hmmm...I hadn’t thought that far.” She purses her lips as she ponders. “Maybe, surprise us?” She shrugs; Sara’s jaw drops.

“ _ Surprise us? _ Who are you and what did you do with my girlfriend?” 

“We’re living dangerously, baby.” 

Sara smirks devilishly.  _ She could get used to this side of, Ava...  _

Minutes later, they’re strapped in and blasting off to a mystery location when suddenly the jump ship lurches back and forth, sparks flying at the control panel. 

“Gideon?” Ava’s voice squeaks as she fails to remain calm. The AI doesn’t respond. Sara straddles up to Ava, resting her arm reassuringly on the small of Ava’s back. The ship rattles, scaring both women, who cling tight to each other and the wall to stay upright. 

“We never should have left the Waverider. Goddammit, spontaneity never amounts to anything good. There’s a reason plans exist!” 

“Whoa, whoa, calm down, babe. This is just a hiccup. We can still have fun here!” Sara says enthusiastically, but her optimism fades as she looks at the cramped space that, now that she's thinking about it, definitely needs a deep clean. 

“Ca-ptia-n.” Gideon stutters over the speakers. Ava jumps up, yells back to the ceiling. 

“Gideon! What the heck happened?” 

“We are experienc-- some slight compli--ations…”

“Yeah, no shit, Gids.” Sara interjects. 

“I’m workin--coordinates not--stuck in temp--zone.” Gideon announces. Ava and Sara glare at each other,  _ this doesn’t seem good.  _

“Just relax, Cap--” Gideon finishes before removing herself from the conversation. Ava groans.

“I knew we should have upgraded her.”

“Now don’t get all grumpy on me,” Sara approaches Ava, “We’re still alone, away from the kids, just free to do whatever the heck we please.” She straddles Ava’s legs, sits on her laps. 

“Oh, yeah?” Ava smirks up at Sara, who’s already fiddling with Ava’s blouse buttons. 

“We could talk…” Sara kisses Ava’s jawline. “Or nap…” She unbuttons Ava’s top button. Ava’s eyes close as she lusts over the feeling of Sara’s body pressing against hers, listening intently to the teasing words whispering from her lover's mouth. Sara’s lips hover centimeters from Ava’s seductively, urging Ava to inch forward and try to connect her lips to Sara’s, but it’s no use as Sara leans back, smiling proudly.

“Or…” She finally says before their lips meet in a sultry sweet kiss. And it’s everything both of them have been longing for so long. Honest, vulnerable, sloppy. A release of emotions clinging tight to their chests. Passionate, free. 

Ava grips tight to Sara’s waist as she pulls her closer, moaning into the embrace. 

“I like the way you think, my love.” Ava says as Sara continues kissing along her neck, down to her collarbone. 

“What else do you like?” Sara edges her on. Ava leans her head back relishing the soft lips trailing her body. 

“I like…” She’s having difficulty concentrating as Sara’s focus turns towards her chest. Sara leaves her hand over one of Ava’s breasts, waiting for her to continue talking.

“What?” Sara teases.

“Everything. I like absolutely everything you do to me, baby. Don’t stop.” Ava practically begs. And so they get lost in each other’s embraces, kissing and touching without a care in the world because, for one once in a long while, neither of them does have a care. 

Their kissing was intoxicating, sending both of them to an ethereal high neither of them knew quite how to handle. Ava’s hot breath against Sara’s ear as she whispered sweet nothings to her as she worked her up towards her climax. Sara’s tight grip on Ava’s biceps that she knew would leave a mark. Finally, the release they’d both been hoping for, collapsing onto each other at the end, breathing heavily, growing tired in the arms of the love of their lives. Maybe being trapped in the temporal zone wasn’t so bad after all. They could leave all their worries behind and just enjoy the moment, this moment, together. 

“We should take the jump ship for fun a lot more often,” Sara giggled into Ava’s chest.

"Oh, you liked that, did you?" Ava pulls Sara into another kiss, already ready for more. After all, what else was there to do when you're stuck in the middle of nowhere?

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @beebomademedoit


End file.
